


Trucchetto

by SwirlingStyle



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: "non siete un po' giovani per catturare il pokèmon che governa il tempo?", Deja Vu, Gen, Viaggi nel tempo, bambini sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi, insulti a pokèmon leggendari, insulti creativi, pernacchie intradimensionali, pokèball come se piovesse, uso sconsiderato ed impulsivo di masterball
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwirlingStyle/pseuds/SwirlingStyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuo a pensare che non sia legale dare la possibilità a bambini di 10 anni di andare a catturare bestie rare o leggendarie che governano tempo, spazio, emozioni e via dicendo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trucchetto

L’allenatore stringeva fra le mani un’Ultraball leggermente opaca. Aveva il fiatone e fissava la sfera come se fosse il migliore dei trofei. Ma la stupenda sensazione durò molto, molto poco.

"Come fai a essere sicuro che non sia un problema catturare il pokemon che governa il tempo?"  
“Me lo hai già chiesto.”  
“Non è vero. O almeno credo."  
"Oddio fammi contare le pokèball.”  
L’allenatore si chinò, aprì il borsone e prese a contare le miriadi di pokèball acquistate al MiniMarket.  
“No, no, no! Sono trentasei, e dovrei averne solo quattordici! Sai cosa significa?”  
“Erhm…Che si moltiplicano?”  
Il ragazzo fulminò l’allenatrice accanto a lui.  
“NO! Significa che siamo tornati indietro nel tempo!”  
“Non mi sento tornata indietro nel tempo.”  
“Certo che no, visto che sono stato io a prendere Dialga, probabilmente ho la sensazione dello spostamento temporale.”  
“Stai farfugliando. Hai solo dieci anni amico e…”  
“Non darmi del matto. Non sono matto, avevo dentro una di queste maledette sfere Dialga in carne ed ossa!”  
“Ma come fai ad essere sicuro che non sia un problema…”  
“Taci o potrei tirarti un pugno.”

L’allenatore si rimise la sacca in spalla e riaffrontò a passo deciso l’altopiano cosparso di colonne in rovina.  
L’allenatrice lo seguì dubbiosa, certa che la scalata al Monte Corona non avesse fatto benissimo alla sanità mentale del collega.  
In fondo all’altopiano si ergeva l’imponente figura di Dialga, il pokèmon che governava il tempo.  
Mentre catturare Palkia si era rivelato per la sua collega uno scherzo, Dialga pareva saper giocare benissimo con i suoi poteri sovrannaturali.  
Probabilmente in altre mille dimensioni Palkia era libero e c’era un allenatore che si prendeva gioco della sua collega per aver fallito l’impresa, ma qui, nella sua realtà, era lui lo sciocco che non riusciva a mostrare le sue grandi doti.

Giunsero di fronte al pokèmon. L’allenatore lo fissò furibondo. Già il primo scontro era stato aspro, e, pur se i suoi pokèmon erano stati riportati indietro nel tempo e quindi sani e riposati, lui si sentiva nervoso e percorso dalla rabbia.  
“Brutto disgraziato, guarda che me lo ricordo cosa è successo!” sbraitò tirandogli sul muso una pokèball.  
Dialga spostò di poco il capo ed evitò la sfera. Una sorta di sussulto lo fece vibrare e l’eco di uno sbuffo riecheggiò sull’altopiano.  
“Stai…ridendo?! Maledetto sauropode blu cromato! Prenderò quel tuo sedere temporale e lo caccerò dentro questa pokèball!”  
L’allenatrice lo strattonò per un braccio: “Ma sei pazzo? Smettila!”  
“Un’accidenti! E sicuramente è tanto stupido quanto grosso, capirà si e no due parole dei miei insulti! Vero, dinosauro?”  
Dialga sollevò la zampa, pronto a spazzare via l’umano, con notevole noncuranza.  
Di colpo si fermò, paralizzato.  
Con disappunto, si accorse che un Butterfree si era nascosto alle sue spalle e ne aveva approfittato per lanciargli addosso un po’ della sua polvere.  
“Non te lo aspettavi, vero? Non ho usato Butterfree nell’altra battaglia. Preparati a farti catturare, bestione.”  
Sul viso dell’allenatore si dipinse un ghigno soddisfatto.  
L’allenatrice era terrorizzata dall’incedere folle dell’intera battaglia. O forse solo dalla faccia dell’allenatore.  
“Spinda, tocca a te, usa Own Tempo*!”  
Il ragazzino scagliò una delle sue sfere, ed uno Spinda dalle macchie concentrate sul muso comparve barcollando allegramente verso Dialga.  
Attorno a lui il tempo sembrava creare una strana eco.  
Toccò con delicatezza la base delle zampe del colosso e questo sembrò venire inglobato dalla distorsione.  
Il suo sguardo raggelò.  
“Ti ho preso, ora.”  
L’allenatore scagliò una pokèball color viola e bianco.  
“Oddio una Masterball? Dove l’hai…sei sicuro di quel che fai?”  
“Oramai è una questione di principio!”  
E mentre i due strillavano su quanto fosse o meno importante quando e come si dovesse usare una MasterBall, la suddetta cozzò sulla pietra in petto a Dialga, si aprì e, con un fortissimo stridio che parve disintegrare anni ed anni di storia in un colpo solo, catturò il pokèmon.  
L’allenatore raccolse la sfera e la strinse così forte da fargli sbiancare le nocche.  
“Si, sei mio! E ti chiamerò in un qualche modo ridicolo! Ad esempio Timer, oppure Swatch! Si, si adorerò fartela pagare per quel che hai…”  
“GUARDA!”

Lo strillo terrorizzato dell’allenatrice gli fece alzare lo sguardo di scatto.  
Appena sopra di loro, il cielo sovrastante Monte Corona parve vibrare, per poi lacerarsi.  
Una faglia del colore di mille tipi di gemme si aprì di colpo e, seguita da un terrificante ruggito, apparve una gigantesca zampa munita di artigli.  
Ai due ragazzini sembrò di rimbombare dall’interno, con i polmoni che fungevano da cassa risonatrice per quel ruggito.  
La zampa uscì ulteriormente, seguita dall’imponente corpo di Palkia, il pokèmon delle dimensioni che, con pacatezza agghiacciante si allungò verso i due allenatori che, scioccati, non riuscirono nemmeno ad aprire la bocca per sembrare sorpresi.  
Per questo, quando Palkia strinse con delicatezza i suoi artigli sulla piccola Masterball, entrambi non ebbero la prontezza di riacciuffare la sfera.

Quando l’allenatore riuscì finalmente a muoversi, Palkia stava richiudendo senza troppe cerimonie lo strappo dimensionale e se ne stava andando con la Masterball.  
Palkia si soffermò un secondo a fissare il bambino, per poi emettere un suono così stridulo che pareva fracassare a metà la realtà stessa. Un suono che sembrava tanto una pernacchia interdimensionale.  
Poi chiuse la faglia.

“No…NO! Tornate qui brontosauri leggendari e vi userò come giostre per un parco giochi!”  
“Io te lo avevo detto che poteva essere un problema catturare il pokèmon che governa il tempo.”  
“Sta zitta. Ora per prendere quel quadrupede temporale dovrò puntare molto più in alto.”  
“Continuo a ricordarti che hai solo dieci anni. Dieci. Hai dei toni un po’ inquietanti.”  
“Sono sicuro che ricordi quelle storie che abbiamo letto in biblioteca su un certo Arceus…”  
L’allenatrice si schiaffò una mano sul viso, disperata dalla mancanza di fanciullezza del suo coetaneo. Strinse le labbra, sospirò.  
Poi lo disse: “Come fai a essere sicuro che non sia un problema catturare il pokemon che governa tutto il creato?”


End file.
